My Choice
by HoixHoixNya
Summary: Niwa Suki, the captain of the rokkaku girls tennis team and best friends with regulars Ryou and Atsushi Kisarazu. She loves them they love her. What happens when the twins deny their love for her? How will the now heart broken Suki take it.


Do you know the feeling when you are about to make to biggest mistake of your life?? How at first you don't know if you should or shouldn't do it? How in the end your friends will be the one to suffer in the end? That was how I felt. That day was the worst day of my life. I had to choose between my bestest best friends…or my future.

It was another day, just like any day in my life. I woke up from the morning rays. After putting on my school uniform I sighed thinking what event would take place today. I thought about my family. My mother downstairs cooking an excellent breakfast. My father sitting on the table reading his newspaper. "Good morning Suki" My mother greeted me with a warm smile on her face as I walked down the steps of our stairs. "Morning Mama. Morning Papa." I greeted my parents heading straight to my seat on the table. "I made your favorite today, pancakes with eggs. American style breakfast." My mother announced sliding pancakes and eggs onto my plate. "Yatta! Arigato Mama." I nodded excited. I pounced at my food, eating every last bite there is. I love to eat, and no I don't think I am fat. I exercise regularly so I balance out. I have to admit I like my body. I'm not bragging or anything. I am content with it.

After my breakfast I hurried out of the house heading to school. I attend to Rokkaku Gauken. Our tennis teams there is pretty darn good, I say. I'm happily to say that I am the captain of the girl's team and my best friends the twins, Ryou and Atsushi Kisarazu are regulars on the boy's team. Oh let's talk about my best friends. Ryou, the older of the twins, is the lone silent type. He's a total softy if you know him like I do. Atsushi, the younger twin, is the nice caring one. He's such a sweetheart. I Love him. I love both of them. We've been friends since elementary school. I am probably the only one in the whole entire world who can tell the two apart…well except Saeki. You know how he can see every ones tiniest flaws. Anyways I'm thankful to have friends like Ryou and Atsushi.

"Hey Suki!!!" The twins greeted me. "Hey guys!" I greeted back welcoming them each with a hug. "Aww don't I get a hug too?" Aoi came from behind Ryou. "Aw! Ok you can have a hug!" I grinned and gave Aoi a hug. Aoi is the freshman who miraculously became the captain of the boy's team due to some mishap from Oji-sama. Anyways Aoi is a pretty good player. He really improved a whole lot. "Come on Suki. We have to get to class!!" Atsushi grabbed my hand and ran off into the school "Atsushi!! Why are you so excited to get the class?" I giggled. "Today we getting new seats and I REALLY want to sit next to you!!! I replied still running through he hallways. "How about Ryou?? He'll want to sit by me too. "Don't worry about him. He'll catch up." Atsushi said. "Ok…" I nodded my head.

After all the classes were finished I started my way to the girl's locker rooms. Today the girl's team doesn't have practice but I can always tag along in the boy's practice. They don't mind I always do this when I don't have practice. "Hey Suki-Chan! No practice today??" Saeki came by with his racket on hand. "Nope. That's why I'm gonna go practice you guys" I chirped. "I see. Anyways I have a friend who is practicing with us today." He said walking off to the courts. "Really? I wonder who it is." I thought out loud. "Who is?" A voice from behind asked. I turned around and saw Ryou standing there with his usual expression….emotionless. "Ano.. Saeki-Kun says his friend is coming over and practicing with us and I want to know who it is." I answered. "Oh" He simply replied. "So….wanna play a game with me?" I held up my own racket a smirk on my face. "Of course." Ryou replied getting his racket out. "Let's make a bet." He added in. "Oh. What kind of bet?" I raised an eyebrow with interest. "Loser has to be the winners slave for a week." He answered confident. "Hmm…You're on!!" I accepted the bet. "Remember I like my clothes to be ironed and my drinks with ice." Ryou smirked. "And I like my breakfast to be paid for." I held my own.

"Hello there Suki-Chan and Kisarazu-San. Playing a game I see." Smiled a familiar face. "Fuji-Kun!!!" I leaped up in the air partially forgetting my game with Ryou and jumped on Fuji Syusuke an old friend. "Hehe. Konnichiwa Suki-Chan. It's been a long time hasn't it." He smiled giving me a warm hug. "Aw I miss you too." I grinned. "Suki…our game…" Ryou announced. I got back down and bowed to Syusuke and resumed to my game……..But unfortunately I lost…causing me to be a slave to Ryou for the next week. "I would like a drink of water." He smirked that oh so nice smirk of his. "Hai Hai. " I mumbled and glumly getting his water bottle filling it with ice cold water from the fountain. "What did you lose this time?" Atsushi's voice was heard. "I lost to Ryou. Now I have to be his slave for a week." I chibi cried to him. "Aw poor Suki. You know, you can always be my slave. I won't treat you bad." He smiled. "Aw you're so sweet! But a bet's a bet." I sighed and went to give water to Ryou. Unknown to Suki, Atsushi really wanted to be with her.

"Brother! I challenge you for Suki's freedom!!" Atsushi declared holding his racket towards Ryou. "Little brother, a bet's a bet. Suki lost She's mine for a week." Ryou slung his arm around my shoulders. "Ryou!" I retorted but I was ignored. "Are you afraid?" Atsushi teased. "Fine. I accept your challenge. Winner gets Suki for himself." Ryou smirked. "Fine." Atsushi agreed. Both twins walked to either end of the tennis court. Me being slightly confused I walked up to Fuji who looked rather amused. "Are you amused with their sudden actions?" I questioned eyeing him. "Yes. Yes I am." Fuji nodded. "Hehe. I still don't see why you are a prince at Seigaku." I mumbled. "Maybe because of my undeniable sexiness." He held my hand. "Hehe. You sound like Atobe" I giggled of the mere thought of it. "But you know I'm much better right?" "Yeah yeah yeah. Oh Fuji-Sama. I love you so much. Please be mine!" I faked confessed, but the twins actually took it seriously and immediately stopped their game. "SUKI!!!!!!!" Both were both were on the brink of tears. "Suki! Don't leave me!!" Atsushi hugged me. "Suki. Don't leave me for HIM." Ryou exclaimed. "Heh, Don't worry. I was just joking right Fuji-San." I laughed and turn to Syusuke. "Sa. Suki and myself were just joking around. Do you have any special feelings for Suki?" Syusuke raised an eyebrow curious. "No! Of course not! We're just best friends!" The twins defended. "I see." I mumbled." Well Ja. I have to go um…take a run!" I tried my best to grin and ran off. "No wait! Suki!!" Atsushi became worried and tried to run after me but was stopped by Fuji himself. "It's best to leave her to think it out." He explained. "No. I think he or him should go after her if they really have a special feeling for her." Saeki retorted. "This is, of course, your guys' decision." Fuji smiled. "Do you?" Saeki questioned the twins. "Do we?" The twins were confused.

I really didn't know what to do. I was confused. We're best friends. There's no way I could like them like that. Yes….I do love them. But…I love both of them. How could I love both of them? They're twins. They're perfect. But they're still my best friends. They're too good for me. They even have their own mini fan club at school. They'll probably pick one of those girls. We're just friends right? I burst into tears thinking I'll lose them forever. Maybe I should transfer schools? Yes. I should run away from all this. Start out again with a clean slate. Make new friends…..New…Best…Friends…like…like…. Atsushi…and…Ryou… I slowed my pace till I went to a complete stop. I was about to turn back if it wasn't a boy with brown hair in my way.

"Umm…Hello…."I felt uneasy with him. He might've been one of those stalker people, kidnapping girls. "I presume you are Niwa Suki?" He held a blank expression. "Yes. I am Niwa Suki…" I answered stepping away from him. "Oh. Don't be afraid. I am Takahisa Kajimoto. I am the captain of Jyosei Gauken. "Jyosei?" I was confused. Jyosei was very far away from Rokkaku. "You see our boy's tennis team is inviting girls...and you see I saw you practice earlier. Would you like to join our team and win the nationals?" He held out his hand. "I…." I started to think of my plan. Join a new school. Start out a new plate. This is my chance now. My chance to run away from this all. "I will accept your invitation." I set my hand on top of his and his fingers wrapping around mine. Right there stood the twins shocked. The unbelievable happen. Suki…Their Suki transferring far away to Jyosei leaving them behind.

Everything after that went Haywire. Atsushi couldn't take it anymore. He ran away from the sight to under the bridge running his tears and sadness away. There he met Hajime Mizuki and joined St. Rudolph. Ryou heart broken stayed in Rokkaku…Waiting if any of them would return. Hoping Suki would return and give him a hug telling him she'll always be there for him. Suki, after joining Jyosei, couldn't smile like she used to. Yes she would have a small smile here and there or have her lips curve up but never a true happy smile like she had in Rokkaku…..


End file.
